


Things I said after you kissed me

by LostinFic



Series: Mercier x Betty oneshots [8]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Teninch Fic, World War II, standalone in a serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck together in an air-raid shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a sort of sneak peek at the next fic I’m working on.

For the first time since the blitz had begun over England, Betty wished a bomb would actually drop on her. Well, not on her, but nearby. Close enough to distract her, to give her something else to think about beside the fact that she was alone with Colonel Mercier— alone in a tiny little underground shelter, sitting side by side on a cot.

Betty mentally cursed her blushing cheeks. If she had to be stuck in here with the one man that made her lose her wits, she wished it would at least not show on the outside. It was bad enough that she couldn’t stop smiling like a looney whenever he stopped by her work station. She kept her head down so her hair would hide her face and focused on a drop of condensation running down the galvanized steel panel. At least, the blaring sirens outside might cover the pounding of her heart. Or my moans, she thought.

“I have had worse company during a bombing raid,” he said. “DuTellier, he stinks.”  
He pulled a face, and Betty giggled a little too loud. The proximity made her all nerves and giddiness. She bit her fingernails, and his eyes flitted to her mouth.  
“You smell nice,” he added.  
“I, er… I just had a shower,” she mumbled, wishing she had any sort of flirting talent.  
“Not just now. Everyday. I noticed.”  
“Oh.”  
Betty hid her face again and fiddled with the gas mask on her knees.  
“I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable… I like you, Betty, but our days are mad, I never get to talk to you as much as I would want to.”  
Surely, she’d heard him wrong. “Really?”  
“Don’t you find it strange how often I walk by your desk?”  
Betty shrugged. “I thought it was the shortest way to the director's office.”  
“It’s not, believe me.”

All this time, he'd been making a detour just to see her. The knowledge made her heart swell and all thoughts vanished from her brain. She became acutely aware that she should say something nice in return. He’d told her he liked her, but what now? She wrung her hand in her lap, overcome with a strange mixture of happiness and awkwardness.

She gasped when his fingers brushed her cheek. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, uncovering her eyes. Her heart beat so fast it made her dizzy. She waited for his next move, but nothing came. She finally chanced a glance his way. His eyes were intent on her, made her feel like no one had ever seen her before.

“I like you too,” she admitted.

He smiled, all kindness and patience. She scooted a little closer, and the smell of him filled her lungs: the starch of his shirt collar, the product in his hair, and, underneath it all, something earthy and manly that damned her soul.

Biting her lower lip, Betty slowly reached for his face. He let her stroke his smooth cheek and skim the edge of his jaw. She locked eyes with him, hand poised by his mouth. Holding her gaze, he turned his head, just an inch, to brush his lips to her fingertips. A touch like striking a match to her gunpowder blood. It sizzled through her, from that tiny point of contact to her very core. And she saw it flare in him too.

“Betty…”  
“Yes.”

She tilted her head back, and her eyes fluttered shut as he carded a hand through her hair. He took his time, kissed her forehead first, and brushed his nose down the slope of hers. Her lips parted on a sigh, and there it was, her first taste of him. 

He kissed her gently, carefully. She followed his lead, hesitant in her inexperience. But she needed more and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth, gripping his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, disregarding modesty as their lips smacked wetly, in a decidedly unchaste manner. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, and a keening noise escaped her throat. She felt his mouth curl into a smile against hers. Their chests swelled, bridging the gap between their bodies. Shallow panting echoed in the tiny space as the kiss turned messy, all seeking tongues and clawing fingers, dousing desire rather than quenching it.

Betty felt unbridled, unstoppable. Unable to stop. Her mind eluded her, and she froze, scared of the heat surging in her.

Jean-François stared in confusion, eyes dark, jaw slack, one hand still clutched her waist. His body tensed with self-restraint. One word from her and he would leave. Or pounce.

“Again.”


End file.
